An air purifier is also referred to as an air cleaner, which is capable of absorbing, decomposing or transforming various particles in the air and effectively improving cleanliness of the air and the air quality of the living environment. With the increasingly serious air pollution, the air purifier has become an indispensable domestic appliance in daily life.
The air purifier which operates under a high voltage generally has a large power consumption. When the air purifier is under an in-operation state, touching or disassembling the air purifier would be fatally dangerous. While for a family having a child, the child would possibly touch or try to disassemble the air purifier under curiosity. Then, the air purifier under an in-operation state would possibly injure the child. Conventionally, in order to avoid this, the air purifier would be switched from the in-operation state to an out-of-operation state by touching an on/off switch on the air purifier to turn off the air purifier.